


A violent craft for bonding purposes

by anxioustothemax



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bonding, Bracelets, Everyone Is Gay, Friendship, M/M, Murder Husbands, One Shot, Short One Shot, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25987099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxioustothemax/pseuds/anxioustothemax
Summary: Will insisted the two of them did this.... sinful act... For the sake of bonding as therapist/patient. Hannibal intends to surpass Will's expectations, while keeping him humble.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 16





	A violent craft for bonding purposes

A bead of sweat dropped from Will's forehead. The tension thickened between him, his psychiatrist, and their victims. Hannibal glances up at Will just as intensely, as if to assure that they're ready for this. Will hesitates. He's not prepared. This has to be perfect, there's no room for error. Failure could end in disaster. 

"Will. Are you certain? This could possibly effect our relationship until the end of time..." Hannibal roles his sleeves up, his expression worried for Will's sanity. 

Will paces in consideration. 

"We have to do this Hannibal. There's no other way."

The two make eyecontact, preparing to do the deed, and see it through to the end. The silence in the room is heavy, the drop of a pin could likely be heard. 

"Go." 

The two set off to their designated tables. Their arms hack away at their targets. Red splashes across the pristine redwood desks Hannibal had adorned his office with. 

The chaos is pauses, only for Hannibal to step to the side and put on a classical record. Tchaikovsky September. The hunt. 

It was a very fitting song to play and set the mood, appropriate title as well. 

The two men resume their act of insanity, facing back to back hoping to surprise the other. Minutes later they're both panting. This has been some of the most tedious motions they've had to do in their like of work. Will is drenched in sweat, hair a mess. Hannibal is visibly put together, but internally his mind tics at the speed of light, picturing the outcomes of his actions. 

They turn, prepared to reveal the beautiful mess they've made. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Green beads?" Will questions Hannibal's desicion un color, holding out a red and white braided friendship bracelet. 

"I thought the shade would compliment your eyes." 


End file.
